Standard tricycles are generally known in the art. Some tricycles include features such as a footrest for a seated child to use while an adult pushes the tricycle. Other tricycles include a substantially rigid restraining hoop and tray that extends around the seated child. Other tricycles also include a canopy for protecting the seated child from the sun. Further other tricycles allow for folding of the tricycle for storage purposes. However, the accessories or integrated features available on these and other known tricycles do not safely and purposefully include a quick release mechanism for allowing the accessories/features to quickly transition from the use to the storage position. Additionally, the folding mechanism on these and other known tricycles can make storing and transporting the tricycle difficult because they tend to enlarge the overall volumetric envelope or footprint the tricycle occupies. The present disclosure seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present disclosure is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.